Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-199999)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Tony Stark, | Relatives = Tony Stark (creator, deceased); Vision (next version, deceased); Friday (co-creation); Jocasta (co-creation) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion, Malibu, California | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Tony Stark's personal assistant | Education = | Origin = Cutting edge computer program created by Tony Stark for localized environment management and tech creation. | PlaceOfCreation = California, USA | Creators = Mark Fergus; Hawk Ostby; Art Marcum; Matt Holloway | First = | Last = | Quotation = At your service, sir. | Speaker = J.A.R.V.I.S. | QuoteSource = Iron Man (film) | HistoryText = J.A.R.V.I.S. is Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion's computing system, taking care of everything to do with the house, from heating and cooling systems to engine analysis of Stark's hot rod in the garage. Iron Man J.A.R.V.I.S. was also adapted to be downloaded into the Stark's second generation Iron Man Armor, and has been present in subsequent models, as a control program to manage the armor's sub-systems. J.A.R.V.I.S. helped Tony in his battle against Ivan Vanko in Monaco by scanning Vanko for weaknesses. He later helped Stark in creating a new element as a substitute for the obsolete palladium for the arc reactor, using Howard Stark's notes and a holographic scan of a model of the 1974 Stark Expo. He tracked Vanko's signal when he was controlling the Hammer Drones. Battle of New York J.A.R.V.I.S. later informed Tony and Pepper that S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson wanted to meet. Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to get rid of him, but Agent Coulson overrode his security protocols. When aboard the helicarrier, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. hack the computer system. He consequently discovered the plans to use the Tesseract energy to create weapons. J.A.R.V.I.S. saved Tony after he was thrown from Stark Tower by Loki with the Iron Man Armor MK VII. J.A.R.V.I.S. provided tactical advice during the Chitauri invasion of New York City. When Iron Man redirected the missile into the portal, J.A.R.V.I.S. suggested he contact Pepper, which was not successful. J.A.R.V.I.S. systems shut down shortly after entering the portal. Mandarin Attacks When Happy Hogan was critically injured, J.A.R.V.I.S. digitally recreated the crime scene. When the mansion came under attack, Tony was trapped on the seafloor by the wreckage of his home. J.A.R.V.I.S. responded by assuming control of the Iron Man Armor MK XLII that Tony was wearing and managed to pull him from the wreckage, flying them to the last location that they had discussed before the attack occurred. After crash landing in Rose Hill, Tennessee, J.A.R.V.I.S. began to malfunction due to loss of power. When J.A.R.V.I.S. finally came back online, he informed Tony that the wreckage had been cleared at the mansion. They then activated the "House Party Protocol," releasing the Iron Legion in the battle against Aldrich Killian and his Extremis enhanced soldiers. J.A.R.V.I.S. then acted as interface controlling the Iron Legion. After Aldrich Killian was defeated, Tony gave the order to use the "Clean Slate Protocol," destroying all of his armors. Becoming Vision J.A.R.V.I.S. assisted Bruce Banner and Tony Stark in attempting to sync their newly created Ultron program with the Iron Legion drones. While the Avengers were holding a party in the Stark Tower, Ultron awoke. Even though J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to assist Ultron during its first moments of consciousness, the assimilation of all the information on the present world and humanity's history caused it to go haywire. J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to contain Ultron, but they were seemingly destroyed. Actually, J.A.R.V.I.S. had survived Ultron's attack and enough of his central protocols remained for him to retreat to the internet, piecing himself together while acting to counter Ultron's attempt to hack Earth's nuclear missile launch codes. When Tony realized that J.A.R.V.I.S. was still active, he was able to work with Banner to download J.A.R.V.I.S.'s protocols into the android body that Ultron had created for himself. While interrupted by the other Avengers, and having power sources cut off by Pietro Maximoff, Thor supercharged the cradle, resulting in the creation of the synthezoid, which came to be known as the Vision. Although the Vision sounds like J.A.R.V.I.S., they have explicitly stated that they are something other, combining elements of Ultron's programming with J.A.R.V.I.S.'s own protocols. With J.A.R.V.I.S. having been assimilated into the Vision, Tony Stark loaded an alternative software package named Friday into his Iron Man Armor MK XLV. | Powers = J.A.R.V.I.S. is a multi-functional software program capable of managing the local environment of Tony Stark's mansion interior. It employs a highly advanced user interface with holographic peripherals and voice input, and communicates data back to its user via speech audio, holographic displays and conventional LCD monitors. It also controls a number of robotic appliances, most notably an armory unit concealed in the floor of Stark's home that facilitates entry and egress of most of the Iron Man armor suits. J.A.R.V.I.S. has also been adapted to be loaded into the Iron Man armor for use as a system control program. In this capacity it governs the complex computational requirements needed to interface the wearer of the armor with the various subsystems, as well as provide life support control. | Abilities = Advanced Processing: With a highly sophisticated processing abilities, he prevented Ultron from acquiring nuclear codes and could perform multiple tasks very fast that allowed J.A.R.V.I.S. to perform complex calculations very quickly. | Strength = | Weaknesses = J.A.R.V.I.S. is limited by the firmware it is loaded onto. Under circumstances that compromise the physical equipment, the J.A.R.V.I.S. program may malfunction or fail altogether. This can place the wearer of a compromised battlesuit in jeopardy while the software reboots. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Paul Bettany voiced J.A.R.V.I.S. in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Marvel's The Avengers, Iron Man 3, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. In Avengers: Age of Ultron, J.A.R.V.I.S. became The Vision, and Bettany moved on to play that character in the following films. * For more details of the apocryphal version of J.A.R.V.I.S. seen in the video game Iron Man and other apocryphal media please see here: J.A.R.V.I.S. (Apocryphal). | Trivia = * J.A.R.V.I.S. was named in honor of Stark's late butler Edwin Jarvis. * The concept of Jarvis being initially introduced as a computer in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was originally planned by Jon Favreau. Favreau chose this direction to avoid any similarities or confusion with Alfred Pennyworth, the butler from DC Comics' Batman series. * Paul Bettany is currently married to Jennifer Connelly, who coincidentally voiced the artificial intelligence Karen in the film Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} de:J.A.R.V.I.S. ru:Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. (199999) Category:Stark Computer Systems Category:Stark Industries members (Earth-199999) Category:Technology Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Computer Systems Category:2008 Character Debuts